1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a system for recording, storing, manipulating, retrieving and displaying video images of events.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous innovations have been provided in the prior art for video production systems. In many situations, a person participating in an event and wishing to obtain a customized video record of the event can rely on a second person to operate a video camera. Events may include an athletic contest, or a ride on an attraction at an amusement park. However, there are situations in which this procedure is not convenient. If the event requires simultaneous operation and focusing of a camera, it is best depicted from a number of different points of view, or is best depicted from a location that a human observer cannot safely reach, a single operator may not be able to produce an adequate video record.
Systems have been developed that overcome some of these difficulties. Multiple video cameras may be employed so that an event can be captured from various points of view. A centralized video system may be employed to integrate video clips from these cameras.
Though these systems may be suitable for specific individual purposes that they address, a need remains for a video recording and production system capable of rapidly combining video signals or data from a number of sources, recording them in real time by switching among sources of data, collecting the video data in one pass, and recording the data in a single pass. A need also exists for a system that requires no action on the part of a subject for the video recording of an event, but that produces a finished product only on request of the subject.
Additional needs also exist for a video recording and production system that performs censoring functions, provides separate storage for video clips depicting celebrities, and displays customized video clips to the correct participants at a desired location.